We're Catching Cassandra
by JanuaryMolasses
Summary: Paul imprints. Unfortunately it happens to be on the teen-queen sister of another hostile werewolf gang. Has the Quilette bad boy met his match? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first shot at one of these, so let me know what you think, but be gentle…_

_Disclaimer… I do not own twilight._

**Chapter One**

Paul's POV

"Looks like we've got a new gang in town."

I followed Jared's scornful gaze across the hood of my car to see four boys walking along the beach. Tall, light haired, angry looking guys.

My expression changed, to one that probably mirrored his. Something about the way they walked, no, swaggered, was irritating. I've had this anger problem ever since… well, I've always had an anger problem, but it got worse about a year ago when I became a werewolf. Just _watching_ them on our beach was bothering me. Something about them… I knew they weren't vamps, because I would have smelled it already, but it wasn't right.

"Are they new in town?" I asked. If they weren't they should know better than to swagger like that when they were on our turf.

Jared shrugged. "I haven't seen them before. Seems like I would've remembered such a bunch of tools…"

"Wanna go say hello?"

If we were two regular guys it probably would have been a bad idea to go marching down and intimidate what looked to be the blonde-Russian mafia.

But Jared and I, we weren't regular guys.

He gave me a smile and started walking towards the beach. I followed suit, loping a bit, very aware of my massive size as we came up to the group of guys. Oh yeah, did we tower over them.

I smiled condescendingly.

"Hey boys, haven't seen you around these parts before…"

The one that answered was pretty muscular looking, and he'd obviously heard the threat in my voice because his eyes narrowed. "First time around. Pretty beach, we might come more often."

"Yeah it's nice, we love _our_ beach. " Jared emphasized the word 'our', and the guy scoffed.

"_Yours_?"

Anger prickled the back of my neck. Damn idiots, were going to send me over the edge. I didn't want to change right here on the beach and murder him, so I forced myself to take a deep breath, and calm down. "That's right, you're on Quilette land, so watch your tone, or you'll have to ask permission to come back."

He snarled at me. Hm. That was weird, it sounded kind of… animalistic. _I'm_ the animal around here. "Is that so?" he asked.

And then he shoved me.

He was a dead man.

I felt Jared grab my arm, probably he was worried I was going to change. But I wasn't. I would teach this clown a lesson as is…

"Paul! Jared!" I heard Sam's voice calling across the beach. I ignored his voice and shoved the guy back.

"Paul!" Sam's voice was suddenly hard, an order. "Stop." I stepped back. Totally against my will. The guy was smirking. I wanted so much to knock that smirk off his face…

"Leave it." Sam sounded angry. Whatever. I was angrier. Unfortunately it was another order, so I had to start walking away. I did so slowly, staring them down. I wished one of them would attack so I could fight back and call it self defense. But they didn't, just watched us go, smirking.

XXXXXXX

"Who the hell are they?" I asked Seth, who was leaning against the wall in my garage, next to Embry and Jared. Seth's best friend, Mathew, or Mike, or something, goes to public, so he hangs out with a lot of public kids. I figured he'd know if there were any new ones…

"I don't know." Seth shrugged. "There's six of them, they all enrolled in school on Monday."

Embry's brow creased. "Shit, you don't think…"

"That they're vampires?" I scoffed. "Like I wouldn't recognize the smell by now, moron?"

"Right." He looked relieved.

"There are six of them?" Jared wanted to know. "Because we only saw four on the beach."

"Yeah, six enrolled on Monday." Seth paused. "Five guys, and… a girl." I had to curb the amusement on my face at the way he said 'girl'. If Seth's skin wasn't so dark he would have been blushing majorly.

"A girl?" I asked smugly. "You've met her?"

"No…" Seth was looking anywhere, but at us, "I mean, I've _seen _her but we haven't met." I heard Embry chuckle, Jared was grinning.

"She pretty, Sethie?" Jared teased.

Seth looked embarrassed again. "I guess… I don't know. A lot of the guys, at the school are… talking about her."

"Nice," I laughed. "Well have you heard any of the guys talking about this gang? Like are they part of a weird cult or something?"

Seth looked relieved to be off the girl subject and shrugged. "They keep to themselves a bit, but they seem pretty tough." His face shifted, as he remembered something. "Some jock tried to grab the girl in gym class or something, and one of guys beat him up. Her brother I think."

"They're all related?" Embry asked.

"Three of them are… the girl and two of the guys…"

I ran a hand through my hair, pensively. That was weird. Obviously. You didn't transfer schools, all at the same time, to the same place. Maybe with your _family_… but not a bunch of friends.

Embry and Jared were thinking the same thing, I could tell from the way they looked at me. We would have to head into town tomorrow and check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cassie's POV

I let Matt drape his arm around my shoulders. That's how sick I was of these public school boys hitting on me. Usually I liked attention like that, but I guess I just needed a break from it, and I knew it would stop if they saw me with Matt.

Matt smirked when he realized I was going to let him touch me, and tightened his hold on my shoulders. "You're in a good mood today, Cass."

Damn, he was insufferably warm.

"Cass? A good mood?" Trevor teased, popping up beside us in the busy high school hallway. I tried to glare, but ended up laughing at my brother.

"Whatever guys, I'm a regular ray of sunshine, and you know it."

"Hey Cassie, want a ride?" The girl asking was, Sarah, I think. She sat next to me in biology and seemed pretty nice. Since I didn't feel like simpering up to Matt or Isaac for a ride, I smiled.

"Sure… Sarah?" She didn't correct me so I assumed I'd gotten it right. I smiled at Matt and my brother, "I'll see you guys later…" Matt looked thoroughly disappointed as I pulled away to follow the brunette, but he didn't say anything.

She glanced back, curiously at the guys as we left. I'm well aware that they're good looking.

"Were those your brothers?"

"Just one of them, Trevor… the shorter one. Matt's just a friend."

"Oh," she looked like she might want to ask more, but didn't. "Hold on a sec, I just need to grab my books," we stopped at her locker. A second later a guy clanked his back up against the locker next to hers and grinned. He was cute. Jocky-looking.

"Hey, Salina, who's your friend?"

Shit. Her name was Salina? Why hadn't she corrected me earlier?

"This is Cassie," Salina smiled. "She's new. Cassie this Toby."

"Hi Toby."

He seemed way too pleased with the fact that I'd said his name.

"Where're you from?" He asked.

"Nova Scotia."

"Nova Scotia? That's so cool, my dad's from there… which city?"

I didn't feel like flirting, but he was cute, and he was friends with Sarah – no, wait – _Salina_ so I couldn't be rude. I smiled politely. "Halifax."

"All ready?" Salina asked me. I guess she had her books.

I smiled. "Yes, ma'am. See you later, Toby."

"Bye."

"He was totally hitting on you," Salina told me as we exited the school. "I'm so jealous. What a cutie, right…?"

She stopped because I had stopped. I was a couple feet behind her, staring across the parking lot at my older brother Tim. He was shaking. There was a furious expression on his face, as he talked to some strange guys. Matt and Isaac were with him, looking equally angry.

I know that shake. A jolt of fear ran straight to my heart. I know what happens after Tim shakes like that…

I dropped the biology book I was carrying and broke into a run.

"Tim! Don't!"

There was no plan. I know I was being stupid. (My brother's had told me a million times to STAY AWAY when they got angry). But I was scared. I couldn't just stand there and watch could I? What if he phased right there in the middle of this parking lot with half the population of our high school watching?

"Tim! Stop!" I was panting as I neared them, and could make out the guys they were talking to. Three of them. Huge. Dark skinned. Scary.

This didn't concern me. Tim and the guys could take care of themselves. Size was no match for a werewolf. It was the look on Tim's face that bothered me. He was struggling for control, I could tell.

"Tim!"

He heard me this time. "Cassie, leave!"

His voice was a snarl. Oh wow, was he angry. Maybe if I distracted him for a bit…

"Tim, what's going on?"

The three new guys were looking at me now. Hm, well that's good. The more distracting I can be the longer I can ward off this fight. Maybe I should start waving my hands like a duck, or something…

"You need to calm down," I told my brother in this super soothing, super annoying voice.

"Cassie…" it appeared he was too angry to finish that sentence. Matt shot a reproving glare over his shoulder at me, before turning back to the intruders.

"Take a picture," he snapped, noticing their eyes still on me. (Matt doesn't like it when other guys look at me.) It worked, because they turned their gaze on him again, glaring… all except one. He was still staring. Right at me. He looked stunned.

Weird. I know I'm pretty, but really…

Tim followed the direction of his eyes, and then shoved him. "What the hell are you looking at, asshole!"

Oh shit.

What I did next was incredibly stupid. Actually, that might be an understatement. It was more than stupid, it was suicidal, and knew I would hear about it later. But I got lost in the moment.

A darted forward and grabbed Tim's arm.

A brief intermission here while I tell you the reason I'm supposed to stay away from my brother's when they're angry: they get dangerous. Not, I-might-step-on-your-toe-I'm-so-angry, dangerous. More like, I-might-inflict-serious-physical-damage-or -perhaps-death-if you-mess-with-me, dangerous. And I could tell by the way Tim's whole body shuddered under my touch that I was in for some of that danger.

His eyes turned angrily towards me, (now, I was scared…) and that's when someone, someone who was _not_ Tim, grabbed my arm. Hard. Fingers dug into my flesh. "Ow!" And I was being pulled out of the way, by…

Staring guy? Yup, it was definitely the dark skinned guy that had been staring earlier. This wasn't good. This was going to make Tim mad. Not that he wasn't already mad, but this would make it worse, and probably send Matt into a fit of his own. Yup, I was right…

Tim cocked his arm back and railed the guy. Direct hit to the jaw. There was a crunching sound, and the guy let go of my arm, but didn't fall over, just staggered a bit. Which is impressive, because usually a hit from a full strength werewolf will leave you unconscious…

At this point I realized nothing was holding me up anymore, and - since I hadn't had time to get my balance back yet - I toppled to the ground. Landing rather hard. "Please stop! Stop it now!" I yelled.

"Cassie are you okay?"

I burst into tears. How pathetic. I wasn't even injured, but I guess it was the shock of it all.

Matt looked worried. He moved over to kneel beside me and the fight seemed to stop. I guess I looked that pathetic, lying on the ground crying. They all seemed pretty worried, or guilty. Good. I hope they felt like assholes.

The guy that had grabbed me made a move like he wanted to come towards me, but Tim jumped in his path.

"Don't!" Tim roared. "If you _ever_ touch my sister again, so much as _one_ single finger, I'll kill you! Do you hear me? I will hunt you down and I will - "

"He was just trying to get her out of the way…" one of the dark skinned guys argued, but it was half hearted. I guess it's hard to spit venom at someone who's defending his little sister.

"You stay on your own fucking plot of land," Isaac hissed, "out in the sticks or wherever, and we'll stay on ours." Whoa. They must really have had words earlier because Isaac didn't say stuff like that. Isaac was nice.

Staring guy looked as if he still wanted to come over, but Tim was right up in his face.

"Get out."

"Let's go, man," one of the dark skinned guys said to him, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, come on, it'll only make it worse…"

He stood for a moment longer.

"Get out," Tim repeated icily.

And they pulled him away. He watched me the whole time. Matt was rubbing circles on my back.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Matt was saying.

He was still watching me.

_A/N: Lol. I don't know what A/N means, but I've seen other authors putting it before they comment… anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what you thought… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Paul's POV

"Just walk." Embry kept saying. He and Jared were walking close on either side of me, like they knew I was going to make a break for it.

"She was crying…" I said after a minute.

"She just fell," Jared said calmly. "She was fine."

"Just walk."

"She was…"

"I know, man," Embry patted my shoulder. "But if we go back now, there'll be a fight."

I ran a hand over my face.

"Just walk."

XXXXXX

"It's not like we were deliberately provoking them…" Jared argued, angrily.

"Well what the hell would you call it then?" Sam wanted to know. Sam was angry. Sam was always angry. If Sam wasn't angry, _then _I'd start to worry.

Jared looked at me as if I might help him out with this line of attack. I guess usually I could be pretty mouthy, but tonight I didn't say anything. I just stared silently out the window, waiting for the others to get here so the meeting would be over. Damn pack politics.

"What's going on?" Quil asked as he sauntered into the room with Seth. Seth was shirtless so I assumed he'd been on patrol.

"Paul imprinted," Embry told them. "Right in the middle of this little scuffle we were having with some new townies…"

"You imprinted?" Seth asked eagerly. "On who?"

I narrowed my eyes, not bothering to tell him. Because I was in no mood, for his reaction, which I could already predict. I didn't want to have to beat the living shit out of him for…

"The new girl," Embry was stupid enough to say.

"Seriously? Her?" Seth's face cracked into a suggestive grin. "_Nice work_! If I had - "

It took me about one eighth of a second to cross the room.

"Paul! Let him go!" Sam bellowed, "So help me, Paul… YOU'RE GOING TO KNOCK OVER THE FRIDGE!"

Embry and Jared arrived a second later to pull me off. I had him suspended halfway up the kitchen wall, so he crashed loudly to the floor when I let go. Probably hurt. Good. He shot me a murderous look as he scrambled to the far side of the room, next to Sam, who didn't look happy either. He was glaring daggers, actually, but didn't say anything else. Smart.

"So what's the big deal? Why are we meeting?" Quil asked.

"The new townies…" Jared explained, still panting from wrestling me off Seth. "We don't think they're… normal. What they are we can't say."

"Only that they have some mouths on them," Embry added darkly. "Arrogant bastards, and they're pretty damn strong."

"You guys fought?"

"A punch and a shove," I shrugged. It had been enough to see that they were way stronger than normal humans should be…

"Until we know what they are, I want you guys to stay out of town," Sam admitted finally. "No more fights." I growled, low in my throat, causing him to turn his eyes on me. "Paul I'm serious."

"How are we supposed to learn anything about them then?" Jared demanded. "At least let us scout… see what they're up to!"

Sam shook his head. "No. No going into town."

"They could be a threat," Embry was arguing futilely, as I got to my feet and crossed the room. "If we don't make sure… Paul?"

"I need a run."

I didn't bother with further explanation, just ducked out the door, and phased. Her face swimming to the surface of my mind as I broke into a run. Sam couldn't keep me away from her. Neither could they.

I let out a possessive growl at the last thought, because with it had come an image of the blonde ogre running to her side, touching her. Could he be stupid enough to think she belonged to him? Or what if she thought so too…?

No, that wouldn't work. If that's how things were, they'd have to change. That was all.

A few hours later I felt the presence of two pack members, approaching in the darkness. Embry and Jared. I sped up so it would difficult for them to catch me, but felt them pick up speed behind me as well. We ran like that for a while, until I was almost sure I'd lost them, then a hulking shape bounded up next to me in the dark. Embry. Damn he was fast.

His tongue lolled out, as he glanced over at me. If he was in his human form he would have been grinning. Smug bastard.

_Hey Paul, here's a one liner for you… where do you go if you're an arrogant, non-human, pale-faced freak?_

My run slowed for a moment, as I digested this, then I let out a low snarl of pleasure. _They're not in town._

_Not indeed. _Embry's bark was self satisfied and gloating. _Quil caught their scent somewhere out by the marshes…_

The marshes?

_Shall we pay these hermits a visit? _Jared asked now, catching up finally. _See what your lady friend and her boys in the hood are up to tonight?_

XXXXXXXXX

I could smell her, above the earthy smell of the swamp, even before we saw the cabins. There were two cabins, nestled between the trees. They looked old, like they had just been fixed up after years of rotting. It reminded me of a campsite. All the lights were out so assumed everyone was sleeping.

A while back I had made serious fun of Jared for sneaking into Kim's window at night when she was asleep. Kim's mom had forbidden him from seeing her, so it was the only way. At the time, I found it laughable that he got some kind of relief just from watching her sleep, obliviously, unaware of his presence. Now I got it.

_Why would they live out here?_ Jared wanted to know, coming up next to me in the dark.

_They're hiding from civilization? _Embry suggested.

I ignored them, already on my way to the first cabin, where her smell was strongest. I phased into human form and broke the lock, quick and silent.

"Cool," Jared noted, brushing passed me.

"What about this doesn't scream cult?" Embry chuckled, moving into the dark interior of the cabin and glancing around.

There was a creak from the hallway.

"Shh…"

"What?"

Had I imagined it?

This time the creak was louder, followed by footsteps. We all moved quickly, pulling into the shadows, I could feel Jared nearby tensing up as I did, ready to phase in case of a fight.

She appeared a second later, gliding into the kitchen, long hair swishing loosely over bare shoulders. She didn't seem to notice us, heading for the sink.

God, was she beautiful.

"Trevor?" She asked suddenly into the dark. She turned, her hair sliding over her shoulders as she did. "Trev, is that you?"

XXXXXXXX

Cassie's POV

I couldn't sleep. I felt sticky-hot, the way only this swamp could make me feel. I missed home so much, it physically hurt, and for some reason I found the air stifling and difficult to breath tonight. Eventually I gave up trying to sleep and padded into the kitchen for a drink of water. I splashed some on my face, and then poured myself a cup.

That's when the back of my neck prickled. You know those little ghost fingers that mean someone's watching you?

"Trevor?"

I heard a creak behind me, and turned quickly.

"Trev, is that you?"

What was that in the shadows? Wait, was that...? My mouth opened to scream.

"Helmmph!" I hand came over my mouth impossibly fast. How could anything be that fast? I thrashed against it, "Mmmph! Mmemmth!!"

"Calm down, it's okay," a male voice came soothingly from behind me, I guess to make me stop thrashing. But I wasn't buying.

"Let her go! Goddamn it, Embry, you're scaring her!"

Man, this guy was strong, it didn't seem to be taking anything out of him to hold me, and I was nearly suffocating myself I was struggling so hard…

"If he lets her go, she's going to wake the whole damn house!"

How many _were_ there?!

"I don't care… _get your hands off her_!"

At this point I tried to bite his hand… it didn't work, weirdly, my teeth couldn't even break the skin. In fact, he didn't seem to notice what I'd done until he felt the wetness on his hand, "Urgg," he said, switching the hand over my mouth so he could wipe the wet one on his pants.

"I'm not joking, Embry…" A low growling suddenly filled the kitchen. A part of me looked instinctively for one of my brothers at the sound, because it couldn't be coming from that guy…?

"Alright," snapped the guy holding me, "calm down, I'm letting her go," the growling stopped. The guy holding me, lowered his voice, clearly talking to me now, "Hey, it's okay," his voice was all drugged up, and slow, like he was trying to placate a kindergartener. "We're not going to hurt you, we just want to talk, okay?"

Did he think I was retarded?

"Mmmph," I managed.

"Are you going to scream if I let you go?"

"Nmmmph," I assured him, vigorously shaking my head.

"Good… Alright." He pulled the hand away.

Moron.

"Help!" I shrieked. "Tim! Trevmmph!" The hand was covering my mouth again, but that didn't matter, there was no way that scream would go unnoticed. I waited calmly for my brothers to show up while a string of curses erupted through the kitchen.

"Goddamn it, Paul! What did I tell you?"

"Let's go!"

The hand was jerked off my face. Yeah, that's right, assholes! Run like squirrels, because in a moment my brothers will –

I felt a hand brush across my bare shoulder. I spun around…

He was standing over me, towering actually, so that my face was about chest level, and I had to look up to see him… I was too startled to scream, I think I opened my mouth but nothing came out… his dark eyes were fixed on mine, intense and demanding in the darkness. I recognized him instantly - from the parking lot. Staring guy.

"Paul, NOW!" Someone shouted. God, he moved fast. I blinked and he was gone, like he'd never been there.

Tim appeared in the kitchen doorway, a second later. He had total bed head, and was wearing only boxers.

"Cassie?" He grumbled, rubbing his face. "What's wrong?"

"Those guys, from the parking lot…" I was panting still, "they were just here."

"What?" The sleepy look vanished from his face, and his eyes flashed. I could tell he was smelling the air, getting their scent. "Which way did they go?"

Hell, if I know. They moved like bloody hummingbirds… "I didn't see." He changed in one bound, on the way to the door. One second human, the next a massive auburn wolf.

"Trevor! Daddy!" I called as he left. I didn't want Tim to go after them alone. I wasn't sure why… there was something about those guys…

My father stumbled into the kitchen a moment later, followed closely by Trevor.

"What are you shouting about?" Trevor looked irritated, his eyes were still half closed. "It's like two-thirty…"

"Someone broke in, Tim just went after them!"

"What?" My dad asked. Trevor didn't wait for my answer, he was already phased, out the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I moved to the window, just in time to see Trevor disappear completely into the darkness.

"I'll call the others," my father's voice was hard. Angry.

There was going to be a war.

_A/N = author's note. Ohhhhhhhh. Wow, am I smart. (Thanks for the reviews guys!) Hope you liked this chapter, and again, let me know what you thought…_


End file.
